


A Very Methur Valentines

by hunting_in_wonderland2



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunting_in_wonderland2/pseuds/hunting_in_wonderland2





	A Very Methur Valentines

Arthur woke up extra early this wonderful, sunny Valentines morning, careful not to wake Merlin up as he quietly crawled out of the bed they shared. For once, Arthur wanted to be the one to surprise Merlin, so he snuck out of the bedroom, and into the kitchen to make breakfast. He went to the fridge and pulled out eggs and bacon, then went to the pantry to get potatoes and as quietly as he possibly could, Arthur started cooking; about forty minutes later he was placing two plates on the table just as he heard Merlin waking up.

            The skinny, dark haired man wandered into the kitchen sniffing curiously and paused when he saw Arthur standing by the table smiling with a bouquet of roses in one hand, and a cup of what smelled like Merlin’s favourite specialty coffee in the other.

            “Happy Valentine’s day,” Arthur said, blushing a little. Merlin strode forward, took the flowers and the coffee and kissed Arthur on the cheek, causing both their faces to flush bright red.

            “Have you actually cooked breakfast all on your own?” Merlin asked.

            “Always the tone of surprise,” Arthur said pretending to be wildly offended. “Well come on then don’t let the lovely breakfast I made you get cold.”

            “Alright, alright.” Merlin said, setting his flowers on the counter and sitting down with his steaming mug of fresh coffee to tuck in.

            Once they finished eating, Merlin opened the hall closet, where he’d stashed Arthur’s gift the night before. He pulled out the small red, heart shaped box and handed it to Arthur.

            “I’ve been saving it for quite a while,” Merlin told him.

            As soon as Arthur opened the box, tears began to form in his eyes.

            “Merlin, how can I – you kept it all this time?”

            “Well, I knew you’d need it again eventually.” Merlin said, taking the now ancient Pendragon seal out of the box and fixing the clasp of the chain he’d put it on around Arthur’s neck.

            “Merlin, thank you,” Arthur said softly, pulling his dark haired lover into his arms.

            “It’s nothing.” Merlin told him softly, rubbing the back of his neck and blushing. “Now, it’s far too early to still be up don’t you think?” he said, grabbing the blonde kings hand and leading him back to their bedroom.

            “Yes, far too early.” Arthur agreed, following Merlin all too willingly, back into their cozy bed, where they remained for the rest of the day. 


End file.
